descubriendo la verdad
by nayle-uchiha
Summary: Pues aquí la continuación de el día de la confesión


Aclaraciones:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es completamente mía.

Resumen:

Pues aquí la continuación de el día de la confesión

Descubriendo la verdad

No podía explicar lo que sentía, mas mi sonrisa lo decía todo, estaba feliz, realmente feliz, al fin mi sueño se había cumplido.

Me sentía en las nubes, en mi no cabía tanta felicidad. No creía que esto fuera a pasar pero sucedió hoy al llegar a la escuela estaba tan nerviosa que de momentos llegaba a olvidar el como respirar, patético lo se, pero no podía sentirme de otra manera pronto volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha el amor de mi vida, al cual meses antes le había confesado mi amor por medio de una carta, creía que todo acabaría entre ambos, pues sinceramente no llegaba a creer que el se fijara en mi pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al llegar y verlo el se acercaría a mi y comenzara la platica que cambiaria por completo nuestras vidas.

Hola ¿que tal las vacaciones? - me dijo saludando. Al momento de escuchar su voz el nerviosismo se apodero de mi pero juntando todo el valor que fuera posible le conteste

Hola, bueno pues ya sabes lo de siempre quedarme en casa y salir de ves en cuando ¿y a ti como te fue?

Pues la verdad no las disfrute del todo

Ha no ¿Por qué?

Pues me la páse súper estresado contando los días por que las vacaciones terminaran, se que suena raro pero necesitaba venir a la escuela y hacer algo realmente importante

A si y ¿Qué es si se puede saber?

Hmp- pronuncio con una hermosa sonrisa de lado la cual me hiso sonrojar, poco a poco se iba acercando a mi y mientras la distancia entre nosotros disminuía el nerviosismo en mi aumentaba, al estar a tan solo centímetros de mis labios y sintiendo su respiración al hablar pronuncio- esto es lo importante que quería hacer y por lo cual ya no podía esperar ni un segundo mas- dijo para luego besarme, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero se sentía tan bien si esto era un sueño desearía que nunca terminara, mas como no todo en la vida se cumple todo termino indicándome que precisamente era un sueño, un sueño hermoso en el cual mi historia era muy distinta a la realidad.

Estaba limpiando una pequeña lágrima que surcaba por mi mejilla cuando la alarma de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad indicándome que era hora de prepararme para ir a la escuela, así que como cada día antes de salir de mi hogar y mostrarme al mundo me colocaba esta mascara de frialdad que ocultaba estos sentimientos, que pone esta falsa sonrisa, que oculta la tristeza de mi corazón.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido el día en que volví a verlo, pero más recordaba el día en que todo mi mundo cambio por completo, el día en que mi corazón dejo de latir.

Al principio las cosas no eran malas y yo seguía viviendo en mi mundo perfecto, alimentándome día a día de ilusiones que me hacían volar cada ves mas lejos, aunque en todo ese tiempo no habíamos hablado o al menos no de lo sucedido así que aunque bien era cierto que era feliz también estaba llena de dudas, las cosas habían cambiado , lo sentía algo lejano pero cerca a la ves era una sensación difícil de explicar era como si quisiera estar con migo y a la ves quisiera estar lejos no entendía lo que pasaba.

Pero hacia tiempo que había tomado una decisión, y fueran cual fuera las consecuencias de mis actos las aceptaría, lo único que quería era saber que es lo que él siente por mi, quería quitarme esta venda de los ojos, dejar de vivir en fantasías, no me importaba cual fuera la verdad lo único que quería es no seguir sufriendo.

Que equivocada estaba, el día en que dije lo que mi corazón hace tiempo me gritaba que dijera pero que por cobarde me impedía decir fue mí día final, el último día en que fui feliz.

Pero era tan masoquista que lo único que quería era que no se alejara de mí, quería tenerlo a mi lado, no importaba que tan solo fuera mi amigo pero quería tenerle conmigo pues si se llegara a alejar no podría soportar el dolor de mi corazón.

Y se preguntaran ¿cual fue el día en que mi mundo se desmorono? O ¿Cómo es que paso precisamente?, pues bien les contare lo sucedido.

Era un día cualquiera, no tenia nada en especial y como siempre estaba yo buscándole a el con la mirada, no podía dejar de verlo, se había convertido en mi obsesión, en mi rutina diaria, no podía pasar ni 5 minutos sin dejar de verle, mas fue un momento en el que me puse a reflexionar, un momento en el que mantuve una platica con hinata, una de mis grandes amigas , platica que me hiso abrir los ojos - deberías hablar con el- menciono hinata – sabes que no puedo- conteste con cierto deje de tristeza – claro que puedes, no quieres que es otra cosa, recuerda que querer es poder- dijo con los ojos brillantes y su puño elevado al cielo- ya, pero es que tengo miedo- dije mientras mi mirada reflejaba la tristeza de mi corazón-¿ entonces te quedaras sin saber lo que él siente? Mira que estas dejando pasar el tiempo y después te puedes arrepentir de no hablar con el- lo se – conteste, y es que en verdad lo sabia pero no tenia el valor para hablarle, muy dentro de mi sabia lo que pasaría, mas aun así, aun sabiendo que pronto podría estar desecha de dolor ese mismo día tomé la decisión de hablar con el, ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy mismo hablaría con él.

Las clases terminaron y fue cuando lo vi caminar con ten ten y kiba hacia la salida, sabia que ellos dos pronto tomarían un camino distinto al de sasuke-kun, así que esa era mi oportunidad, corrí un poco para alcanzarles y unirme a su platica.

Como dije antes, llego un punto en el cual ten ten y kiba se despidieron de nosotros, el estaba también por retomar su camino cuando mi voz lo hiso detenerse.

-nee sasuke-kun ¿podemos hablar?

-¿de que? Pregunto fríamente mientras sentía mi corazón estrujarse, el nerviosismo se había apoderado completamente de mi mas aun así logre pronunciar- ¿recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños?

-la carta- respondió- el ambiente comenzó a tensarse mientras mi nerviosismo se incrementaba más si eso llegaba a ser posible así que con la voz un tanto temblorosa conteste

-si, como ya no me dijiste nada, pero quiero, quiero saber de una ves que es lo que sientes tu, ya para no ilusionarme mas contigo.

-bueno pues es que tu misma lo dijiste en la carta- contesto con voz pausada, sabia a lo que se refería, en esa carta le había escrito que si el no contestaba la carta era por que lo que mi corazón temía se había cumplido, que el no sentía lo mismo por mi, me perdí un momento al recordar cuando escribí esa carta, mas su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad- y es que yo solo te veo como una amiga, como una buena amiga y a mi también me duele, por eso no te dije nada, para no perderte, por que neta que te has portado muy bien conmigo, eres una gran amiga y lo siento- en su voz se notaba el arrepentimiento y la tristeza, sabia que era sincero mas no podía evitar que sus palabras me dolieran, cada una de ellas era como un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón destrozando, rasgándolo por dentro. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, mis ojos se cristalizaban, mas no derramaría ni una sola lagrima frente a el, suficiente tenia con que escuchara mi vos apagada y temblorosa la cual por respuesta a sus palabras fue un – no hay problema, gracias por tu sinceridad y pues en el corazón no se manda- no hacían falta las lagrimas, mi voz transmitía todo el dolor que sentía, mis ojos pedían a gritos que dejara derramar las lagrimas que yo retenía. El me miraba fijamente transmitiéndome el dolor que el también sentía, se que para el tampoco era fácil y es que habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos que esta situación no hacia mas que lastimarnos.

Su voz era igual de triste y apagada que la mía, lo note cuando me contesto- así es, no se manda y en verdad lo siento- quería llorar, ya no aguantaba mas pero no quería que el me viera derrumbarme ante sus ojos, o no mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

En ese momento recordé la letra de una de mis canciones favoritas de sin bandera Que lloro…

Prácticamente la canción describía lo que pasaba en estos momentos en mi vida, pero debía dejar de ponerme a pensar en esas cosas, así que le respondí

-no, no hay problema, entonces sigamos siendo amigos

- si, ¿ya te vas?- a lo que yo le respondí

- si nos vemos mañana, adiós- tenia que salir de ahí, si estaba un momento mas junto a el, las lagrimas no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia.

Al final había obtenido mi respuesta, no es la que quería, no es con la que soñaba, pero no puedo mandar en su corazón, si yo misma no puedo mandar en el mío ¿como hacerlo en el de él?, mas irónicamente esas palabras que me mataron y destrozaron también me enamoraron mas de el.

Soy tan masoquista que no dejo de mirarlo, de pensarlo de amarlo, pero claro, como llegue a pensar que el podría sentirlo mismo, fue muy tonto creerlo, pero mi vida no a sido mas que una farsa, una tontería, una vil mentira, el era la única luz que me quedaba en esta oscuridad, la única luz que hoy no esta mas que extinta, se a apagado dejándome en completa soledad y oscuridad, hoy estoy tan rota por dentro que no se si podre volver a ser yo pues hoy solo soy un reflejo de lo que algún día fui, hoy al mirar esas viejas fotografías me pregunto donde quedo esa niña alegre que disfrutaba de la vida, esa niña que tenia su mirada llena de alegría, la cual también se mostraba en esa dulce y traviesa sonrisa, hoy esa mirada llena de alegría, de esperanza e ilusión solo refleja frialdad y dolor, y de aquella inocente sonrisa solo el recuerdo quedo.

Ya no soy la misma y jamás podre serlo, estoy tan rota por dentro y no creo que me pueda componer, pues aun si llego a juntar cada pedacito de mi alma y corazón, siempre quedaran las cicatrices, aquellas que me recordaran el dolor que las causo.

Me pregunto como es que aun sigo en pie, pero me doy cuenta que no es más que otra de mis farsas, ante todos aparento fortaleza e incluso indiferencia, esa sonrisa falsa oculta mi llanto, no hago más que ser la actriz de este cuento de horror.

Estoy tan perdida en mi, hundida, estancada, sentada en el rincón mas remoto, oscuro y solitario de mi interior, pero aunque quiera salir no se como y si lo supiera tampoco lo aria, no puedo, es demasiado el dolor que no tengo fuerzas, no tengo ganas de nada, solo quisiera perderme y jamás regresar, olvidarme de que alguna ves mi corazón amo, olvidar que aun ama, aunque este mas destrozado que nunca, pero no deja de amar, cada pedacito por milimétrico que sea ama con tal intensidad que duele, duele por que se que él nunca me podrá amar, jamás podrá verme mas halla que una amiga y eso es lo que mas destrozada me tiene.

Aun recuerdo que al llegar a casa lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar hasta caer rendida, llorar hasta perderme y no saber nada, confundir la realidad con la fantasía, me estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía más.

Y aunque he ido superándolo poco a poco no he podido olvidarle por que se que nunca lo are, el amor es como la materia, no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, así mi amor por el no podría destruirse, lo único que podía hacer era transformarlo, intentar verlo como amigo, como siempre debió de haber sido.

No se si lograre verle solo como un amigo, pero lo que si se es que aun le amo y que aunque pase el tiempo, siempre le recordare, por que él quedo gravado en mi, su nombre esta tatuado en mi corazón, impidiéndome olvidarle, borrarle y dejar de amarle.

Pero lo intentare, se que fracasare y que no le olvidare pero, nada pierdo con intentarlo, intentare transformar este Amor, aunque nunca volveré a estar completa, el día en que descubrí la verdad, el se llevó una parte de mi corazón y sin esa parte jamás volveré a ser la misma, aun así intentare levantarme y seguir adelante. Pase lo que pase, mas nunca olvidare el gran amor que por el sentí, siento y sentire…..

Notas de la autora:

Se que tiene un final triste pero pues así pasan las cosas, no es mas que la cruda realidad =( en fin espero sus comentaros n_n nos leemos luego


End file.
